Video Killed The Radio Star
by Shimegami
Summary: Yaoi. Heero/Duo. Don't like don't read. So...R&R and all flames will be posted, made fun of, and used to make smores.


Video Killed the Radio Star  
By Shimegami  
Disclaimers: Not mine. Don't sue.  
Warnings: Yaoi, (In later chapters) Lemon, Voyeurism, Masturbation, Language  
  
I was sound asleep when suddenly the alarm clock went off. "Huh? What? What the-? Why should I get up at 5:30? ...SCHOOL!!!   
Oh crap, I'm gonna be LATE!!" I jumped out of bed and grabbed the nearest pair of underwear and a towel.   
"Why do American schools make you get up so early!?" School starts waaaay too early for this little Gundam pilot.   
I jumped into the shower, washed my hair as fast as I could, and tried to get back out of the shower in record time.   
The new Guinness record was missed, however, when I slipped and fell. Not a good thing.   
"Owww...." Struggling back to my feet, I grabbed the sink and started the water. "Crap crap crap crap..."   
I brushed my teeth, and then ran back out of the bathroom into my room.   
I picked up the nearest items of wearable clothing and struggled into them.   
I'm gonna go complain to the school board when I'm through with school...   
Having no more time than to hastily run a brush through my hair and tie it back in a messy ponytail, I slipped on some shoes,  
grabbed my backpack, and ran out the door. I ran all the way to school, trying to make it before the bell rang.   
"Huff...huff...got to make it..." I arrived at the doors, threw them open, and ran to my first class.   
Thank God that I memorized my classes. I opened the door, walked in, and face vaulted. Nobody was in here except a man,   
obviously the teacher. The teacher fixed me with a glare. "What are you doing here, young man?"   
"Well, um, I think this is my class...I'm new...am I late!?" "Young man, it is 6:30 in the morning!! Class doesn't start until 7:30!"   
"Oops...heh heh...well, I guess I'm early, then?" "Very. By the way, what is your name?" "Huh? Oh, it's Duo. Duo Maxwell."   
"Hmm...it seems that you are in my first class. Why don't you have a seat and we'll discuss things that you may have missed or not gone over at your old school?" "Sure, mister...ahh, what's your name?" "I am Mr. Lowden. I teach math, and that is your first period." Oh, joy. Math first. If there's one thing I hate, it's having to think as soon as I get up. I sat down in the desk right in front of him, and settled myself down for a nice long chat with Mr. Lowden. "Now Duo, I believe in testing a student to see where they are, and then take the time to assess every one differently. Why don't you do this worksheet right here, the one I've planned for today, and I'll check it later. He placed a paper in front of me and gave me a pencil. I looked down at it, hoping that it wouldn't be very hard. Okay, first problem. 2x + 13 = 57 what the...? Good grief, are they that far behind? I checked the last problem, hoping that it would be a little harder, like maybe real algebra...4x/6 = 4 Maybe not...geh. I did all the problems, probably finishing in record time. When I announced I was done, he raised an eyebrow and looked at my paper.   
He then picked it up and looked over it. I saw his other eyebrow rise when he looked at the answers.   
"Well, ahem, you aren't behind as I thought, in fact, you're ahead. I haven't even taught the last few problems until yesterday.   
So I think you will have no problem in this class...as long as you do your homework you'll be fine.   
I hear you came from a Japanese school, but you speak English perfectly...did you study it?" "No sir, I am American."   
"Ah. So you have no need of a translator?" "No sir." "Good. Now class will start in a few minutes.   
Take the seat by the window in the last row." Doing as I was told, I sat in the said seat. This class was going to be boring, I knew it.   
Especially if I was as ahead as he said. I fidgeted in my seat, thinking about my classes.   
Next was science...Heero would probably like that. Then P.E. ...probably Wufei. Next I had French...hey, Trowa would ace that!   
Then geography...we all would do well in that. Next, English...me, most probably, and Quatre. Finally, art. Quatre and Trowa.   
Maybe me, as well. A bell suddenly rang, jerking me out of my thoughts. Students started walking through the halls,   
laughing and talking amongst themselves. I felt left out, out of place. All my friends had gone back to their original countries;   
Heero to Japan, Trowa to the circuses in France, Quatre back to his family base in Arabia, and Wufei back to train in China.   
And little ol' me, left alone in America. I busied myself with staring out the window, lest I slip and start bawling like a five year old.  
Heero...it was he that I missed so terribly. I had first followed him around to get back at him for jacking parts from Deathscythe.   
Then I followed him to satisfy my freak crush with Relena.   
Finally, after I had realized that I had a crush on Relena because she was something I associated with Heero,   
I dropped the crush and followed him because I knew that I had fallen in love with him and was afraid to lose him.   
Now, after the war, the one thing that connected me with Heero, I was left alone and without friends and Heero.   
I continued staring out the window, lost in my thoughts about Heero. My feelings weren't easy to admit, and I never had admitted them.   
How do you tell your suicidal bomb-loving terrorist psychotic best friend that you love him?   
So caught up in my thoughts was I that I didn't notice the shadow until it spoke. "Hey, you new?"   
I jumped a foot in the air, and whirled to face the unseen opponent, hand reaching for my gun. I had turned to face a girl,   
dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, as plain as you could get. Brown hair, brown eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary.   
Nothing is ever as it seems when you're a Gundam pilot...  
I warned myself before remembering that I was in school and a renegade terrorist no more. I relaxed, but only slightly.   
The girl, surprised at my sudden start, relaxed, too. "Ah...you're jumpy aren't you? I thought you were gonna pull a gun on me, ya know?   
You new? My name's Mary Hensley. What's yours?" I blinked. This girl could talk almost as much as I could, but just almost.   
"Uuh..yeah, I'm new. The name's Duo." Don't release too much information...shut up! I am not a freaking terrorist anymore!   
No need to be cautious! But the little voice wouldn't go away, and I resigned to keep my distance from everyone. She nodded, and smiled.   
Just a plain, normal smile. She wasn't very gorgeous, simply plain. She'd be a good housewife one day.   
Part of the crowd that just faded away and you never glanced at them twice, if you noticed them. Like I was supposed to be.   
Shit! How could a person just "fade away" like that? I always had to be in the spotlight, the center of attention.   
My braid caught most people's attention, and my violet eyes and good looks. Most were surprised; especially when they found out I was a guy.  
That and my "Shinigami" act and priest outfit. Hell, I've had real priests come up to me and ask if I was really a priest!   
That was me, Duo Maxwell the attention-getter. Had to be noticed, or die trying. "You catch my drift?"   
I blinked, I hadn't been listening. "Uh, gomen, nani?" "What? What did you just say?" I mentally slapped myself.   
You're not in Japan or the colonies anymore Duo! You're in America, on Earth, and you speak English. English!!   
"Sorry, what were you saying?" "I was saying that I hope that you're prepared for this class. It's hard."   
I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Hard? I learned equations when I was eight, not fifteen! "Uh, I don't think so."   
Best not to give away that you have high intelligence.  
Not if you want to stay alive.  
~TBC~  



End file.
